


unCONventional

by ElderTrash



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: F/M, cunnilungi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderTrash/pseuds/ElderTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arnold surprises Naba with a trip to the San Diego Comic Con</p>
            </blockquote>





	unCONventional

When Arnold received a "text" from Nabulungi telling him that she was coming to America for college, he was thrilled. The San Diego Comic Con was in four days and he bought her a ticket to come with him as a surprise.

For three days he hinted at little things, casually mentioning a big surprise for her. It drove Naba crazy and she tried to get her clumsy boyfriend to slip up and blurt out the secret, but Arnold kept his plans in mental vault, nothing was going to ruin this surprise.

Only a few hours before their flight left for California, did Arnold reveal his plans. Naba wasn't sure what a Comic Convention was, but Arnold's descriptions fascinated her and she was excited to experience something strange and new.

Arnold had prepared himself a Luke Skywalker cosplay that he kept tucked away safely in a garment bag. In their hotel room, the night before the event, Arnold wondered if Naba would feel left out without her own cosplay.

"Neutrogena?"

Naba considered correcting her boyfriend, but he looked concerned and she decided not to.

"Yes Arnold?"

"Do you want to cosplay too?"

"What is cosplay?"

Arnold's eyes lit up and he gushed about cosplay. He showed Nabulungi pictures and videos of what it was and when he was finished, Arnold looked at his girlfriend expectantly.

"Arnold?"

"Yes, Nabonjovi?"

"I think I would like to do the cosplay too."

"Oh boy! You can be Princess Leia!"

Nabulungi had no idea who the princess was that Arnold was talking about, but she followed him around San Diego all day as he collected costume components. Naba was going to wear Leia's signature white gown and hairstyle. Everything was pretty easy to find and Arnold fanboyed the entire time.

At last, the convention rolled around and Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia were ready to attend. Arnold was content to visit different panels for the entire first day of the con. Listening to people speak about things she didn't know about, bored Nabulungi and she excused herself without Arnold noticing.

On her own, Naba wandered around the convention, marveling at the organized chaos. She spent a long time in Artist's Alley and bought a small dreamcatcher from a teenage girl. With her new treasure, Nabulungi was content to go back and join Arnold in listening to Joss Whedon answer fans' questions with cryptic non-responses.

Day two of the convention Arnold had designated as the official autograph and picture day. He clutched a folder of actors' headshots to his chest as he waited in line after line, after line. Again Naba wandered off, this time joining in on a scavenger hunt being held by a booth with a large blue box. Her tracking skills that she had acquired in Uganda, helped Naba win the contest and her prize was a photo-op and autograph signing with a man and women she didn't even know.

On their third and final day of the convention, Arnold attended an open questions panel with two celebrities that where, again, unfamiliar to his girlfriend. He waited in line the entire time to ask a question, but the panel ended before Arnold got a chance to go to the microphone. Nabulungi on the other hand met two nice college girls dressed as an angel and some kind of detective. She spent the day with her new friends and even got their phone numbers before her and Arnold returned to the hotel.

As they packed up their belongings, Nabulungi noticed that he boyfriend looked sad. "Thank you for show me the Comic Con. It had a very nice time." She said.

Arnold sighed. "I didn't, I spent my whole time waiting in lines and I probably ruined it for you too." He said sadly.

"No Arnold! I had very much fun! I bought art and met new friends and I even won a contest!" Naba exclaimed, trying to console Arnold.

"Y-you won a contest?" Arnold sniffed.

"Yes, see? Here is my prize." Naba handed Arnold the envelope with her signed photo in it.

"Oh my Heavenly Father, Neutrogena! Do you know who these people are?" He asked excitedly.

Nabulungi shook her head.

"That's Billie Piper and David Tennant! They're very famous on TV, I love them!"

"They were very nice." Naba said, not understanding all the hype Arnold was making.

Arnold pulled Naba into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"Yes, I am too Arnold. We should come again next time!"

"Sounds like a plan!"


End file.
